Cold As You
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Skye has an interesting way of punishing Grant when she's mad at him and it drives mom and dad up the wall but the kids have all taken wagers to see how long it takes Grant to break and apologize.


**Title: **Cold As You  
><strong>Author:<strong> snarkysweetness  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Team Bus (the OT8); Skyeward, Fitzsimmons, Triphunter, & Philinda  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Skye has an interesting way of punishing Grant when she's mad at him and it drives mom and dad up the wall but the kids have all taken wagers to see how long it takes Grant to break and apologize.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Skye teasing Ward sexually and the boys being crude.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I own nothing.  
><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>So let's be real, when Skye gets mad at Ward she withholds sex. If Ward doesn't get sex he turns into a pouty baby. When Ward turns into a pouty baby May gets pissed off. And Ward can only go so long with Skye taunting him with sex before he breaks. You're welcome.

"What did you do this time, mate?"

Grant glanced up from where he'd be happily glowering into his cereal bowl to give Lance a dirty look. "What?"

"Man, you know Skye, probably remembered that time three years ago he forgot to put toilet seat down."

Jemma rolled her eyes. "Antoine, please, Skye is not that bad. If she's this upset with him then he probably deserves it."

"Or she's being hormonal-"

"Oh honestly, Fitz! You cannot brush aside a woman's feelings because you want to blame it on her body's biological che-"

"Then why isn't he the only one not-"

"I'm sitting right here, guys!" Grant said, annoyed. He shoved away from the table and moved to dump his cereal; he no longer had an appetite.

"Don't worry, mate, it's day three, by tomorrow you'll break; don't disappoint me, I've bet this wanker over here and I refuse to lose."

"You're so going to lose," Trip muttered.

"Not happening, you can pay up right now if you want, I'm bored," Lance said suggestively with a wink.

Grant rolled his eyes.

"Oh, the two of you are children!" Jemma cried and Grant had to agree.

"We could always have a little wager, Jem, it's not like there'd be any losers." Jemma shot Fitz a death glare and he pouted. "It's been six days, woman! The least you could do is-"

Jemma gave a horrified gasp and gave Fitz the dirtiest look Grant had ever seen. He was beginning to think his situation wasn't so bad.

"You going to finish that?" He didn't know where she'd appeared from but his tiny, pixie wife was staring up at him and he wanted to cry. Did this mean she wasn't mad anymore?

"No," he stammered and she smiled.

"Good." She took his bowl, making sure that her hands brushed over his and-did she really need to fucking press her body against his like that to grab the bowl?

And God she smelled nice. He leaned in to smell her shampoo when she turned to watch Fitzsimmons bickering about their currently non-existent sex life. He ignored the smug smirks coming from Trip and Lance because wow did she smell good. Was that a new perfume? And fuck he could see down her shirt and he just wanted to touch her.

All he had to do was apologize and they'd be good, right? Except he didn't actually know why she was mad this time which made the fighting worse. Or no…maybe it was worse when he thought he was right and she tricked him into admitting it was his fault? No, this was worse; he couldn't apologize if he didn't know what he was apologizing for.

Why was she such a goddamn mystery to him?

Grant braved putting his hands on her waist and she didn't seem to mind because she kept eating the rest of his cereal.

"I'll wager you three blowjobs Fitz cries in the next five minutes," Lance muttered to his boyfriend who rolled his eyes.

"You're already going to owe me two when Ward here breaks later."

Grant sighed in annoyance; he hated his friends.

Skye chuckled and he groaned. So, she was still mad, great.

She leaned back until her perfectly firm ass was pressed right against him and he had to fight the urge to groan and grind into her. It'd been so long since she'd touched him he was already ready to explode.

"Tell me, baby, you ready to cave yet?" She asked saucily as she glanced back over her shoulder, challenge written all over her face.

Grant's mouth opened but nothing came out. He didn't even know what he was caving over! She'd just woken up in a bad mood three days ago and been mostly giving him the silent treatment when she wasn't glaring at him or making comments about what an insensitive prick he was.

Sure, he was kind of a dick sometimes but nothing big stood out this week.

Why in the hell was she pissed?

And he couldn't ask her because if he did…well, he didn't want to know what would happen. Skye was pretty fucking scary when she wanted to be.

"Skye, are you torturing the poor boy again?" May's voice said 'stop' but the smirk on her face said 'that's my girl' and Coulson didn't even bother to hide how amused he was.

"I don't need Ward exploding in my kitchen, Skye."

"No problemo, daddio, I was just leaving anyway," she said, making sure to brush against him strategically as she moved away from him. Grant had to turn to the sink just to avoid an embarrassing situation in front of the team. "See you later, lover," she taunted on the way out.

He fought the urge to beat his head against the wall.

"What did you do this time?"

"I don't know, okay Fitz!" He turned in time to see Jemma making that face she made when she knew something but wasn't going to tell him. "Come on, Jemma!"

"No, if you can't figure it out on your own that's your fault." She smirked. "Though, it's pretty obvious what's wrong with her; you're just blind."

May nodded with a smirk and sipped her coffee.

"Oh, really! Says the woman who has no reason to keep me in the doghouse! I am a man, Jemma! I have needs! Needs only you can fulfill!"

"Fitz!" Jemma covered her face in embarrassment before grabbing him by the collar and pulling him out of the room. Grant wasn't sure why, they could all hear them loud and clear from the hallway; Jemma was loud when she got angry.

"I'm not angry with you, Fitz! It's just…I'm still recovering; you were very rough with me the last time we were together."

"Because you begged for it! 'Oh! Honestly, Fitz! I'm not made of glass! The headboard is padded for a reason, Fitz! You can make the restraints tighter, Fitz! Harder, Fitz!'" He imitated.

"Holy shit," Lance began.

"The science babies are kinky," Trip finished.

"You're surprised?" May muttered, still wearing he proud mama smirk.

Grant wasn't, he and Skye shared a wall with them.

"I know, Fitz! But you're already rather large to begin with and sometimes I need a break! My body can only withstand so much force!"

"Someone stab me in the heart," Coulson muttered as he got up to search for something to do to avoid having to hear Fitzsimmons' conversation.

"Should we tell them we can-"

"Hell no, man, shut up," Trip said, waving Grant off. He thrived on this sort of thing.

Grant rolled his eyes and turned to wash his dishes.

"If that was the case, lass, you should have said something. I can very well tend to-" Whatever sweet-talking Fitz was about to do was now lost on the room. They'd either walked away or he was doing his ear-whispering that seemed to get poor Jemma every time.

Maybe he needed to take a page out of Fitz's book.

"Meeting in five," Coulson reminded them as he headed out of the kitchen with a mug of coffee. "Oh for God's sake! Take that to your bedroom!"

Lance snorted into his coffee and Trip smiled smugly. "See, told you you'd lose. My man Fitz knows how to put it down."

"You're all idiots," May said as she left them to it.

Grant dried his hands and turned to the boys, hoping for some help. "Say, you don't happen to know why-"

Trip got up. "Nah, man, don't pull me into this. That girl scares me when she's angry."

Lance followed. "Maybe look at what's going on with her; it's not always about you, mate."

Great, now he was even more confused.

By the end of the day he was ready to explode. And not just because Skye had done everything in her power to tease him; from sitting in his lap to making sure strip down in front of him and small touches here and there just to drive him insane. He was ready to throw her down and spend the rest of the day inside of her, like they always wound up doing anyway. But he still had no clue why she was mad and it was driving him up the fucking wall.

So when she dropped a hair tie in front of him just to lean down and show him some cleavage he decided that he'd had enough and to take a page out of Fitz's book. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down to his lap in annoyance. He was sick of her games; sure, sometimes they were fun, a little competition to see who'd break first, but not this time.

"So, did you finally fi-" Grant grabbed her by the back of the head and crushed their mouths together. He wasn't in the mood to talk. Talking they could do later, right now he needed to be inside of her, even if it meant defiling the new couch in the lounge.

"Jesus Christ! You all have rooms! Very nice rooms! All I ask is that you all keep it there!"

Skye pulled away, wrapped her arms around Grant's neck, and shot Coulson a glare. "Excuse me, _sir_, but I walked in on May giving you a blowjob under your desk the other day."

Coulson sputtered. "You did not!"

"Yes, I did! I know she was under there, I'm not stupid."

"_MY_ OFFICE! MINE! NOT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE LOUNGE WHERE OTHER AGENTS RELAX!"

"We're very sorry, sir-" Grant began.

"GO!"

Grant hoisted Skye up so he could carry her back to their room and she did her best not to laugh. "I think we might give the old man a heart attack, which would be bad."

"No, really?"

Grant was back to being annoyed. Maybe he'd withhold sex on her, see how she liked it. But as he dumped her onto their bed and she gave him the sex kitten eyes he knew that was never going to happen.

"Are you going to tell me what I'm about to apologize for so I can spend the next eight hours fucking the shit out of you?"

Skye grinned slyly and crawled over to the edge of the bed. She sat up to grab him by the tie and continued to smirk as she undid it. "Who said I was mad?"

"Are you kidding me? You haven't talked to me in days!"

"Hmm," she said and he knew she was setting up a trap. "And do you remember our last conversation?" She trailed her hands over his pecs and he was having a hard time functioning, let alone thinking back three days.

"Um…" her lips were on his neck now and good God was she trying to kill him? "Sweetheart, I'm trying to think which is impossible to do if you keep-" He moaned as she cupped him through his trousers. "Fuck. Baby."

"You're getting closer…"

He froze as he remembered she did in fact have a very good reason to…no, why would she be this angry? It was a conversation they'd had a hundred times.

_Skye ran her fingers through his hair before nuzzling his neck with her face. "Grant?"_

"_Hmm?" He was so bored with this biography on Bill Gates that Skye was making him watch he'd been close to nodding off. _

"_Remember what you promised me when we got married?"_

"_Sex every night?"_

_Skye sighed. "No, the other thing."_

_He shifted uncomfortably. Not this again, he didn't want to fight with her, not about this, not for the hundredth time. _

"_Skye…"_

"_I just…when is anyone every really ready? And I know you think you won't be good at it but you did promise me it was something we would do eventually."_

"_Let me stop you right there." He turned to her and reached for her hand. "Skye, we're living in a base with the team, running missions every other day, now is not the time to think about kids." He could see the hurt in her eyes so he moved a hand to cup her cheek. "Hey, I promise, we're going to get a house and a dog when things settle down and then we can try. I want to do this right."_

"_Life doesn't care about giving you what you want."_

And she'd shut up after that and been cold to him when they went to bed and fuck…

"I'm an idiot."

He stared down to find her looking up at him with her big eyes and he reached for her, feeling like an asshole. There was only one reason she'd be mad for something she usually just dropped.

"You're pregnant." And everyone had figured it out, everyone but him. And he'd…he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because you don't want this."

"Of course-"

She met his eyes angrily. "Don't lie to me. You've never wanted this. You said you did because you knew I wouldn't marry you unless we could have a family. You've done nothing but put it off, probably hoping by the time we got around to it it'd be too-"

Grant cut her off with a kiss. "Skye, I want anything that will make you happy and…" he smiled. "I'm going to be a dad?" Sure, he would be horrible at it and it was terrifying and yeah she was right, he'd tried to put it off but not because he didn't want kids but because he really did want to do it right and fuck, this was happening. There was going to be a little person that was half-him and half-Skye.

He moved his hands to her stomach, mesmerized.

"You're…" she watched him, confused. "You're actually happy about this?"

He grinned. "Of course I am. I mean…I'd prefer if we were more prepared but-"

Skye launched herself at him and he laughed. "I love you too."

"Love you," she kissed him, "even if you are," she kissed him again, "a jerk face sometimes."

"Yeah? Well, you're evil. Speaking of…are you going to put me out of my misery?"

"And let Trip win the bet? I don't think so."

Grant groaned. She wanted to kill him.

"Baby, no. Come on, who cares-" She kissed him again and this time it went straight to his dick. "Please, Skye, I'm begging you. You don't even have to do anything; you can just lie there and enjoy, baby."

Skye traced his cheekbones with her finger and smiled sadly. "In about five minutes I'm going to be hugging the toilet and when it passes I'll feel too miserable for sex. 'Morning' sickness is misleading."

Great, now he felt bad.

He rubbed small circles on her back. "I'm sorry, sweetheart; I should have caught on sooner, so you wouldn't have had to deal with it on your own."

"It's okay, now you can hold my hair back."

He kissed the top of her head and held her closer, his hands moving up her back and working out the small knots that had formed. "Don't worry; I'll be there for everything. I love you."

"Hmm," she hummed, leaning into him happily. "Keep doing that, it feels good."

"I really am sorry, Skye."

"I know, baby; I am too. I should have just told you but…"

"You were scared."

She nodded and he buried his face in her hair.

"It's okay, sweetheart; I still love you."

"Love you too and in the morning we can make up very loudly, just so Trip knows he lost."

Grant chuckled. "I knew I married you for a reason."

"Damn right."


End file.
